The Scientist
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Setelah perang Valentine Berdarah kedua, Kira memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua dengan Lacus di sebuah desa yang berada di Junius Seven. Setelah insiden itu, Kira berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan juga Lacus. Bahwa dia tidak akan lagi meninggalkan Biduanita yang tidak akan lagi pernah terdengar suaranya... OS


All Kira's P.O.V

Pagi ini, matahari sudah membagi kehangatanya kepada seluruh semesta alam. Semua mahluk mendapatkan kehangatanya, manusia, hewan, bahkan tumbuhan pun mendapatkanya. Sinarnya sudah mulai memberi warna di langit biru menjadi bercorak jingga, begitu pula awan-awanya. Kercipan burung di pagi hari, membuat diriku semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk melakukan aktivitasku sehari-hari di sebuah pondokan sederhana di salah satu koloni luar angkasa terbesar yang biasa di sebut PLANTS. Junius Seven, itu adalah nama koloni di mana tempat aku tinggal sekarang.

Setelah mencuci muka, serta mengganti baju, aku segera bergegas menuju ke sebuah kamar yang terpisah dari kamarku. Pondok milikku tidak seberapa besar, hanya terdapat dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, satu ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan, dan satu kamar mandi atau toilet. Aku mengetuk kamar tidur itu perlahan.

"Haro Lacus"

Aku mendengar suara mainan itu. Bukan sebuah mainan sebenarnya, tapi melainkan sebuah robot peliharaan. Sebuah robot berbentuk bulat berwarna pink. Dia tidak bisa jalan, namun bisa mengepakkan sepasang telinganya untuk terbang dan meloncat-loncat. Jika aku mendengar Haro menyebut namanya di pagi hari, maka itu berarti dia sudah bangun.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan juga handuk kecil. Kamar yang luasnya tidak kurang dari sepuluh kali sepuluh meter, terdapat ranjang dimana seseorang sedang berbaring di atasnya.

Ya, Lacus Clyne. Dia masih terbaring di ranjang yang dia biasa gunakan untuk tidur. Orbs birunya terbuka lebar, namun semua itu adalah pandangan kosong. Posisi tidurnya juga tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sama seperti tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi, Lacus sayang", sapaku dengan hangat. Kuletakkan terlebih dahulu air hangat yang sudah kubawa tadi di meja lalu aku membantunya untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Pasti dia lelah karena semalaman selalu berada di posisi yang sama.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku pun tersenyum kepada gadis yang sumbangsihnya sangat besar selama ini telah mengorbankan hidup dan matinya demi kelangsungan kedamaian umat manusia. Lacus Clyne...

"Untuk mengawali hari ini cuci muka dulu ya? Agar semua orang tahu, tidak, maksudku agar dunia tahu betapa cantiknya kau saat ini", ucapku dengan semangat. Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Ku gendong dirinya perlahan lalu memindahkanya di kursi roda yang selalu siap di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kucelupkan sedikit demi sedikit handuk kecil ke air hangat yang sudah kubawa tadi. Dengan perlahan kuusapkan ke wajah yang sudah tak pernah menunjukkan senyuman bertahun-tahun lamanya. Setelah kurasa cukup, kubuka piyama yang tadi malam ia kenakan untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang dahulu berisi, kini sudah kurus kering. Tampak tulang-tulang yang hanya dilapisi oleh kulit putih pucatnya. Dengan lembut aku seka badanya. Aku tidak ingin membuat kulitnya terluka karena terlalu kasar menggosok kulitnya. Sudah selesai dengan menyeka tubuhnya, aku menutupi badanya dengan handuk besar agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan sembari aku mencarikan baju yang cocok untuk dia kenakan hari ini.

Kubuka lemari pakaianya. Terdapat beberapa pakaian sederhana miliknya yang tergantung rapi di penggantung pakaian. Karena saat ini sedang musim semi, maka aku memakaikan baju berwarna putih dan pink yang kubelikan saat hadiah ulang tahunya satu tahun silam. Kubawa keluar pakaian itu dari lemari dan memperlihatkanya pada Lacus.

"Lihat Lacus, bagaimana dengan pakaian yang ini? Apakah kau suka?", tanyaku pada Lacus yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyahuti apapun perkataan yang kulontarkan untuknya. Tapi aku yakin Lacus suka dengan pakaian yang sudah aku pilihkan itu.

Akhirnya aku memakaikan pakaian itu. Memang awalnya agak susah memakaikan pakaian ke Lacus yang sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun, namun waktu sudah mengajariku dengan kebiasaan tersebut. Tidak sampai tiga menit, Lacus sudah mengenakan pakaianya. Yup, sudah bersih, sudah berpakaian, sekarang tinggal berdandan.

Yang kumaksud berdandan di sini bukan mengenakan make-up seperti umumnya. Tapi sekedar merapikan rambutnya yang sudah sangat panjang, bahkan sudah menyentuh lantai. Rambut yang sangat panjang ini sengaja tidak aku potong, karena aku sangat menyukainya. Tidak ada wanita lain yang memiliki mahkota seindah milik Lacus. Ku hadapkan kursi roda yang Lacus duduki saat ini di depan cermin agar dia juga bisa bercermin melihat dirinya saat ini.

Kusisir rambutnya menggunakan sisir dengan perlahan. Rambutnya sangat lembut, seperti sutra. Ini berkat ketelatenanku merawatnya selama Lacus tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Hari ini aku ingin membuat model kepang panjang pada rambutnya. Aku sudah terlatih membuat berbagai macam model rambut, mulai dari twintail, ponytail, side ponytail, kepang, dan lain-lain. Lagi-lagi aku memperoleh ini karena Lacus dan juga waktu yang membiasakanku untuk belajar.

Oke, semua persiapan sudah selesai. Hari ini aku berencana mengajak Lacus untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman yang tidak jauh dari pondokanku saat ini. Pastinya Lacus juga ingin menikmati hangatnya musim semi tahun ini sama seperti orang-orang lainya. Hari ini adalah musim semi pertama di Junius Seven untuk tahun ini. Musim semi di Junius Seven atau PLANT sedikit berbeda dengan di Bumi. Umumnya musim semi ada di awal bulan maret. Namun di sini terjadi lebih cepat, yaitu bulan Februari.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat", ku dorong kursi rodanya menuju keluar dari kamarnya. Diikuti Haro yang meloncat-loncat di belakangku.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai di taman yang berada di sekitar pondok milikku dan milik Lacus. Bunga-bunga musim semi bermekaran dengan indahnya setelah musim dingin yang cukup panjang di sini. Ada sebuah pohon besar, dimana dikala musim semi dia hanya menghasilkan bunga-bunga tanpa selembar daun pun di sana. Pohon itu adalah pohon sakura. Bunga itu sangat cantik, kecil dan berwarna merah muda. Sama dengan rambut milik Lacus.

Beruntung di tempatku tinggal adalah sebuah pedesaan kecil dengan jumlah penduduk yang tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi aku bisa menikmati 'kencan' bersama Lacus tanpa terganggu oleh siapapun, seperti fans Lacus misalnya. Tapi... itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga di samping kursi roda miliknya.

"Musim seminya indah ya, Lacus", kataku sambil menghirup semerbak wangi bunga yang berasal dari salah satu negara di Bumi itu.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya duduk, dan melihat ke depan tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya. Walaupun berjuta-juta kali aku berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, namun aku tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar sepatah atau dua patah kata jawaban darinya. Entah itu iya atau tidak. Namun aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Aku percaya dia bisa mendengar apapun yang aku katakan, menjawab apapun pertanyaanku walaupun hanya di dalam hati. Aku bisa menedengarnya...

Tidak terasa ini adalah tahun ke tujuh dimana Perang Valentine Berdarah yang kedua telah selesai. Usaha ku, Athrun, Cagalli, dan semua usaha orang-orang itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu tidak berakhir sia-sia. Kami bisa mendapatkan tempat dimana kami bisa hidup dengan damai. Tenang, semua orang bisa hidup di dalam harmoni kedamaian, semua itu. Ini adalah salah satu impian yang Lacus miliki dan dia memilikinya dunia ini...

Dahulu Lacus Clyne merupakan seorang gadis dengan impian dan cita-cita yang terlalu naif. Di antara semua coordinator yang haus membunuh kepada sesama spesiesnya, yaitu natural untuk menunjukkan siapa yang terhebat. Tidak untuk Lacus. Sama seperti bunga mawar putih yang tumbuh begitu suci di tengah tanah lapang yang sudah ternodai oleh darah korban-korban ego dari paradigma itu. Mungkin... aku juga salah satunya, dengan kebutaanku, dan kebingunganku aku telah membunuh banyak orang. Tapi di satu sisi aku juga ingin melindungi bunga itu.

Dia tumbuh, tumbuh menjadi bunga mawar putih yang indah dan memiliki batang yang kokoh untuk menyangga dan membuatnya tetap berdiri tegak akan kepercayaanya kepada kedamaian dunia ini. Dia tidak perduli apapun rintanganya. Mulai dari pengkhianatan yang di lakukan oleh kampung halamanya sendiri, ayahnya satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan akibat tembakan mati yang dilakukan serdadu ZAFT saat usaha pelarianya, percobaan pembunuhan berkali-kali yang di tujukan kepadanya. Semua itu tidak menghalangi usahanya untuk meraih impianya.

Dan sekarang... dia mendapatkan impianya.

Tapi entah mengapa nasib seakan enggan membagi sedikit impian itu padanya. Kedamaian sudah berada di tangan, namun dia tidak bisa menyicipinya. Ya... jika saja sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku bisa kembali ke Eternal lebih cepat dan tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Maka tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Flashback

_Perang Valentine Berdarah yang kedua saat Freedom berusaha merusak barrier milik Messiah yang dilengkapi oleh persenjataan otomatis. Kini hanya Freedom dan Eternal saja yang tersisa untuk maju menghancurkan senjata genosida yang akan menghancurkan Bumi . Namun sepasang sayap Freedom hancur akibat tertembak oleh Messiah. Walaupun begitu Kira masih bisa selamat dan memanfaatkan tenaganya yang tersisa. Tapi intercom penghubung komunikasi antara dirinya dan Eternal terputus._

_ "Kira... dimana dia? Kira!", air mata Lacus langsung berjatuhan mengetahui suara Kira terputus di sambungan komunikasinya._

_ "Sinyal dari Freedom menghilang setelah tembakan pertama Messiah!", Meyrin memberikan informasi._

_ "Ti...tidak... Kira... Kira!", Lacus beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju keluar dari ruang komando Eternal._

_ "Lacus-sama! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!", Andrew melihat Lacus pergi dari bangkunya._

_ "Kira... Kira masih hidup! Aku harus mencarinya!", pintu langsung tertutup. Andrew tahu pasti Lacus akan melakukan hal nekad. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Saat ini semuanya dalam posisi yang genting. Dia juga harus mempertahankan Eternal. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengontak orang-orang dalam hangar._

_ "Hentikan Lacus-sama segera! Dia akan berencana pergi keluar dengan Glass Virgin!",perintahnya keras._

_ Sudah terlambat, Lacus sudah memasuki MS terbaru yang dikembangkan secara rahasia oleh Clyne Faction selama ini. X-30 Strike Glass Virgin, sebuah MS yang bertipe sama dengan Freedom, namun semua bodynya terbuat dari kaca yang mempunyai daya reflektor beam yang sama dengan Akatsuki. Ukuran MS itu tiga kali besar dibandingkan dengan Strike Freedom sebelumnya. Namun MS itu belum sepenuhnya selesai pengerjaanya. Lacus sudah mengaktifkan semua OS yang berada di dalam Virgin._

_ "Jangan hentikan aku! Jika kalian menghentikan aku, maka Eternal akan kuhancurkan juga!", perintah Lacus berurai air mata. "Lacus Clyne, Virgin, take off!", MS tersebut meluncur dengan cepat dari hangar Eternal._

_ "Lacus-sama!", Andrew tidak bisa membatalkan perintah pembatalan peluncuran MS itu karena Lacus lah yang memiliki kewenangan tertinggi di dalam Eternal. Walaupun semua pekerjaan dilakukan oleh Andrew, namun keputusan tertinggi tetap ada di dalam tangan Lacus. _

_ "Gondowana mendekat! 19 red, 29 charlie!", Meyrin melihat sinyal kapal armada terbesar ZAFT akan menghampirinya dalam jarak tersebut._

_ "Cih! Serang mereka! Arahkan meriam utama, ke Gondowana 10 green, 45 delta!", Andrew sekarang harus menghadapi Gondowana yang mengawal Messiah. Dia sudah mempercayai bahwa Lacus akan kembali dengan selamat, dan dia akan menjaga Eternal._

_ Di sekitar Messiah, Kira bertarung dengan beberapa GOUf dan juga ZAKU. Selama masih ada energi, dia harus bisa membantu Eternal. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam perasaanya saat ini sangat ingin pulang kembali ke Eternal, ke sisi Lacus. Entah perasaan apa yang menghampirinya saat itu._

_ "Sial, aku harus kembali ke Eternal segera!", menggunakan beam sabernya yang masih berfungsi Kira membelah ZAKU yang datang kepadanya._

_ Di dalam ruang kontrol Messiah, Gillbert menerima laporan bahwa Freedom telah hancur akibat tembakan pertama Messiah. Dia merasa salah satu musuh terbesarnya itu sudah tewas akibat tembakan itu. _

_ "White King... kau memang bukan tandinganku. Sekarang bagaimana denganmu White Queen? Apakah kau musuh yang masih bisa mendapat pujian dariku?", Gillbert berkata pada dirinya sendiri._

_ "Berapa persen lagi sampai Messiah bisa digunakan untuk menembak?", tanya Gillbert kepada bawahanya._

_ " 70%!", jawaban itu langsung di dapatnya._

_ "Bagus. Berarti tinggal 4 menit lagi. Usahakan untuk segera", perintahnya._

_ "Baik!", si petugas itu kembali bekerja._

_ Situasi semakin memburuk, Lacus harus berhati-hati. Walaupun dia tidak semahir memiloti MS seperti Kira, Athrun, dan yang lain, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menggunakanya tidak untuk bertarung. Hanya untuk mengendarainya saja, dan tidak lupa dia mengaktifkan invisible mode yang tipenya sama digunakan oleh MS Blitz yang dipiloti oleh almarhum Nichol Ahmarfi. Lacus mencari 'bangkai' Freedom disekitaran Messiah._

_ "Kumohon, Kira, kau masih hidup bukan? Kau tidak mati, ya 'kan?", Lacus kebingungan harus mencari Kira dimana. Intercom Kira masih terputus._

_ Eternal mengalami kondisi sulit dimana sebentar lagi Messiah akan menembak untuk kedua kalinya, namun Freedom yang diharapkan bisa menghancurkan senjata sinar gamma terbesar itu sudah tidak ada, kali ini mereka harus bisa mencegahnya menembak untuk kedua kalinya. _

_ Kira akhirnya kembali ke Eternal dengan mengirim pesan melalui teks dari Freedom untuk membukakan pintu pendaratan darurat .Meyrin terkejut bahwa Kira yang dipikirnya sudah tewas akibat tembakan itu langsung membaca pesan dari Kira._

_ "Komandan, pesan dari Freedom untuk membuka pintu darurat!", Meyrin menyampaikan pesan Kira ke Andrew._

_ "Apa?! Kira masih hidup?!", Andrew tidak tahu perasaanya saat ini. Senang 'kah atau sedih karena, Kira kembali, tapi tidak untuk Lacus. "Dacosta, cepat lakukan emergency landing!"_

_ "Baik!", Dacosta membukakan pintu emergency dan menarik Freedom yang sebagian sudah hancur. Kira harus segera keluar dari MS nya, dan harus cepat kembali ke Messiah lagi, karena salah satu misi mereka untuk menghancurkan Messiah belum selesai._

_ "Meyrin! Cepat hubungi Lacus-sama agar segera kembali!", perintah Andrew._

_ "Baik!", Meyrin segera mengontak intercom milik Virgin dan berhasil menghubungi Lacus._

_ "Lacus-sama! Cepat kembali! Kira masih hidup dan dia berada di Eternal!", Andrew memerintahkan Lacus yang saat ini masih berada di Messiah._

_ Begitu mendengar kabar gembira dari Andrew, Lacus tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terlalu bahagia. Dia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil berurai air mata. Dia yakin pasti Kira masih hidup. Kira yang berada di hangar bingung dengan tidak adanya Strike Glass yang seharusnya masih ada di sini sebelum dia pergi. _

_ "Andrew-san, Lacus! Dimana Strike Glass?! Aku akan meluncur kembali ke Messiah!", Kira melalui hangar Kira mengontak Andrew._

_ "Itu... Lacus-sama baru saja menggunakanya untuk mencarimu...", Andrew tahu ini bukan jawaban yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar bagi Kira. _

_ "Ti...tidak... Lacus! Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakanya?! Kenapa kau biarkan dia menggunakanya, brengsek?!", mendengar informasi dari Andrew, amarah Kira sebegitu memuncak mendengar kekasih hatinya yang tidak berpengalaman mengendari MS itu pergi begitu saja untuk mencarinya._

_ Andrew, Meyrin, Dacosta, bahkan kru di Eternal bisa mendengarkan suara Kira yang keras tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Kira yang terkenal lembut, dewasa, bahkan dia tidak pernah berkata dengan nada setinggi itu untuk memerintahkan pasukan yang berada di bawah kendalinya. Namun kali ini berubah._

_ "Aku sudah perintahkan Lacus-sama untuk kembali. Dia akan kembali ke Eternal segera", Andrew tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk beradu argumen dengan Kira. Dia juga harus kembali kepada tujuanya yaitu menyerang Messiah. _

_ "Komandan, energi panas besar akan mengenai Eternal!", Meyrin mendeteksi hawa panas tinggi akan mengenai Eternal._

_ Messiah sudah menembakkan tembakan keduanya, dan Eternal berada di dalam wilayah tembakan itu. Andrew sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang dia bisa. Kira sudah sampai di ruang Komando Eternal, namun dia tidak menemukan Lacus di sana._

_ "Andrew!", teriak Kira._

_ "Menghindar dengan kecepatan maksimum!", Andrew memerintahkan._

_ "Tidak akan sempat...", Meyrin menangis terisak begitu tahu mereka tidak akan mungkin selamat._

_ Ya. Tembakkan Messiah mengenainya. Kru di Eternal sudah percaya bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hidup mereka. Andrew, dan Kira terkejut bukan main. Ada sesuatu yang melindungi mereka dari serangan besar tersebut. Setengah detik tembakan itu berlangsung, namun mereka tidak merasakan apapun. Sampai akhirnya mereka sadar. Strike Glass sudah berdiri dengan gagah menghalau tembakan Messiah. Kira tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat._

_ "L...La...Lacus...-sama...", Meyrin mendapati sinyal Strike Glass berada tepat dihadapan Eternal._

_ "Tidak... ada yang mati... bukan...?", suara Lacus terdengar samar-samar di intercom Eternal._

_ "Lacus!", teriak Kira._

_ "Akhirnya...", tidak lama setelah itu Strike Glass yang sudah menghalangi serangan besar dari Messiah hancur seketika tepat dihadapan mereka. Karena seluruh body MS terbuat dari kaca yang dapat memantulkan sinnar itu dapat dihindari. _

_ "LACCUUUSSSS!", Kira histeris melihat Strike Glass meledak setelah akhir dari tembakan itu._

_ Endflashback_

Semua mahluk Bumi selamat,dari kiamat yang diciptakan oleh Gillbert Durrandal. Tapi tidak untuk Lacus. Strike Virgin yang dikendarai oleh Lacus hancur, kupikir dia juga hancur bersamaan dengan Mobile Suit yang memang sengaja diciptakan sebagai cadangan jika Strike Freedom mengalami kerusakan atau masalah lain. Aku tidak menyangka... bahwa dia yang akan menggunakanya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, dan juga aku... tapi hal itu lumrah dilakukan bukan? Demi seseorang yang kau cintai, kau bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Bahkan mati pun aku rela untuknya, sama seperti dia melakuan ini untukku.

Ya. Aku masih ingat kata-kata terakhirnya. _'Tidak ada yang mati'_. Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya, paling akhir dalam ingatanku. Memang tidak ada yang mati. Bahkan Lacus sendiri. Setelah kupikir dia tewas akibat tembakan itu, tapi dia masih hidup. Hidup...

_ Flashback_

_ Perang antara ZAFT dan ORB sudah berakhir, Lacus masih dirawat di Eternal untuk sementara, Andrew meminta kepada Yzac Joule untuk memberikan Lacus fasilitas perawatan di Plant dengan alasan darurat bahwa Lacus sudah tertembak akibat dirinya berusaha melindungi Eternal dengan Strike Glass. Akhirnya Eternal diizinkan masuk kembali ke Plant, bersama dengan Arhcangel._

_ Di rumah sakit khusus di Plant, Athrun, Andrew, Murrue, Neo, Meyrin, Shinn, dan Luna menjenguk keberadaan Lacus saat ini. Ini sudah hari kedua pasca Lacus dirawat di sana. Kira enggan beranjak dari sisi Lacus yang belum sadar akibat tembakan besar itu. Dia sudah berjanji pada Lacus dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi. Dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Lacus lihat sewaktu Lacus sadar nanti._

_ "Jadi Lacus-sama belum sadar juga ya...", Shinn turut prihatin. Dia mendengar dari cerita Meyrin bahwa Lacus menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Eternal dari serangan Messiah._

_ "Ya... Aku tidak percaya bahwa Lacus-sama akan melakukanya...", Meyrin terdengar sedih. Dia ingat betapa ramahnya Lacus kepadanya, bahkan sebelumnya Lacus pernah mengajaknya ke pusat perbelanjaan di Copernicus di Bulan untuk menghilangkan penat. Pastinya kegiatan mereka selama ini hanya menghadapi perang dan perang. Sebagai seorang gadis normal pantas bukan jika mereka berdua menginginkan waktu untuk sekedari berjalan-jalan mencari pernak-pernik atau pakaian lucu seperti gadis lain pada umumnya?_

_ "Lacus-sama adalah orang yang baik ya...", Luna tahu bahwa Lacus sudah berkali-kali menjadi sasaran korban pembunuhan karena dahulu dia pernah mendengar diam-diam percakapan antara Kira dan Athrun._

_ Mereka bertiga berada diluar, dimana saat ini Athrun, Murrue, Andrew, dan Neo berada di dalam kamar melihat keberadaan Lacus yang masih terbaring dalam keadaan tertidur. Dokter datang dan memberi tahu keadaan Lacus saat ini._

_ "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Lacus?", pertanyaan yang sama itu selalu diulangnya selama dua hari ini, selama Lacus belum bangun juga._

_ "Lacus-sama... kami sudah melakukan apapun yang terbaik saat ini untuk kesembuhan Lacus-sama. tapi... walaupun Lacus-sama sudah selamat akibat tembakan Messiah akibat sebuah keajaiban apapun itu... tapi kami tidak bisa menolongnya untuk kembali kepada dirinya yang sebelumnya. Lacus-sama yang seharusnya", dokter itu memberikan pernyataan yang tersirat bahwa dia tidak bisa menolong Lacus kembali pulih._

_ "A...apa maksudnya?", Kira berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang sejelas-jelasnya dari dokter yang telah menangangi Lacus selama dirawat di Plant._

_ "Ya. Akibat tembakan radiasi panas yang luar biasa dari Messiah, radiasi itu merusak semua sistem saraf motorik, yang berada di dalam tubuh Lacus-sama. Itu berarti saat ini Lacus-sama dalam keadaan lumpuh dan dia tidak akan bisa bergerak selama-lamanya. Selain itu juga dia kehilangan pendengaran, juga pengelihatanya menjadi buruk dan dia juga tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Maafkan aku", dokter itu memelankan suaranya._

_ Kira tidak percaya apa yang telah dia dengar. Dengan murka dia menarik kerah baju dokter itu dan berteriak padanya sehingga terjadi kegaduhan dimana Kira sudah mengangkat leher dokter tersebut. Murrue, Shinn, Luna, dan Meyrin melihat kejadian tersebut dengan rasa kasihan melihat Kira yang seperti itu._

_ "Kau sebut dirimu dokter tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanya?!", warna mata Kira belum berubah semenjak Lacus belum sadarkan diri. Emosinya pun tidak stabil._

_ "Hentikan, Kira!",Athrun berusaha melerai Kira dan dokter itu. Andrew, dan Neo berusaha melepaskan dokter yang kemungkinan besar nanti akan dibunuh oleh Ultimate Coordinator tersebut. Setelah dapat melerai Kira, dokter itu segera diselamatkan oleh Andrew dan Neo. Andrew mewakili Kira memita maaf atas perbuatan kasar dari kekasih Lacus tersebut._

_ "Kumohon maafkan dia, dokter. Dia masih syok akibat kejadian itu...", Andrew terlihat sedih._

_ "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanya. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi saat kita kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi. Dia masih belum bisa menerimanya. Itu juga yang berlaku padaku saat aku tahu putra kesayanganku yang tewas saat dia berada medan perang untuk melindungi negaranya", dokter itu tersenyum pahit._

_ Malam harinya Kira masih berada di sisi Lacus sambil memegangi tanganya yang dingin. Dia berusaha sekuat apapun untuk bisa menghangatkan kedua tangan Lacus. Dia sudah melupakan apa perkataan dokter tadi. Kali ini tinggal dia sendiri bersama Lacus yang masih tertidur. _

_ "Lacus, tadi Murrue-san, Athrun, Neo-san, Andrew-san, Shinn, Luna, Meyrin menjengukmu. Mereka membawakan bunga-bunga yang cantik untukmu. Ada bunga mawar putih kesukaanmu. Kau suka bukan? Athrun bilang... mawar putih adalah pendengarmu yang pertama saat kau mulai bernyanyi. Kau suka bukan? Mawar putih... Nanti, jika kau sadar, aku janji, aku akan menanam banyak mawar putih untukmu, sebanyak yang kau mau...", kata Kira sendiri kepada Lacus yang belum sadar._

_ "Kau mendengarku 'kan... Lacus? Semua perkataanku? Kumohon Lacus... aku sudah kembali... aku ingin melihatmu kembali... kumohon...", diciuminya kedua belah tangan Lacus yang mulai mendingin sambil dia terisak. Kira tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Sudah lama dia tidak bisa menangis seperti ini. Dahulu Lacus lah yang mengajarkanya untuk menangis agar beban yang berada di dalam pikiranya bisa terangkat sedikit demi sedikit dan bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Tidak ada Lacus..._

_ Tidak terasa semalaman berjaga di samping Lacus membuat Kira tertidur di samping ranjang dimana Lacus sedang berbaring saat ini. Dia terbangun saat mendengar Haro , robot mainan sama seperti Tori miliknya sedang meloncat loncat menuju ke arah Lacus._

_ "Sst, jangan ribut Haro", Kira melihat Haro mendarat tepat di ranjang milik Lacus._

_ "Haro!", jawab robot itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya di atas Lacus._

_ Saat akan mengambil Haro agar tidak mengganggu Lacus yang tertidur alangkah terkejutnya Kira melihat Lacus yang sudah sadar. Namun pandanganya hanya lurus ke langit-langit rumah sakit. Kira tidak bisa menggambarkan kegembiaraan sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa Lacus akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama tiga hari ini._

_ "L..Lacus... Lacus kau bisa mendengarku?! Lacus!", Kira -tiba dia teringat apa perkataan dokter kemarin. Lacus kehilangan indra pendengarnya. Itu sekejap meluluh lantakkan kegembiaraanya. Lacus tidak bisa mendengar betapa gembiranya Kira mengetahui dirinya sadar dari tidurnya. _

_ "Lacus... bisakah... kau mendengarku...?", Kira menjatuhkan air matanya sambil tertunduk dalam. Ya... dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar suara merdu dari Lacus lagi selama-lamanya._

_ Endflashback_

Lacus Clyne sang biduanita pembawa kidung-kidung perdamaian untuk seluruh semesta, biduanita dengan segenap kekuatan dan kesabaranya memandu umat manusia kembali menuju kebenaran yang semestinya, dia akan melakukan apapun dengan suaranya bahkan sampai suaranya habis pun tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya selama seluruh semesta bisa mendengarkan doa-doanya, dia... juga yang membawaku keluar dari kegelapan selama ini...

Tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan... Jika seperti ini, dia sama seperti sebuah wadah kosong yang tidak memiliki apapun. Aku sudah mengikhlaskanya jika pada akhirnya memang seperti ini. Bagai bunga yang tumbuh ditempat teduh... Itu sebabnya saat aku mengambilnya, aku akan mengisinya dengan cintaku dan juga perasaanku. Aku akan melindungimu...

Ku lihat Lacus sedang asyik memandangi laut yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman di dekat rumah kecil kami. Walaupun aku tidak yakin apa yang dia lihat apakah sebagus dengan pandanganku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Dia selalu membuatku penasaran dengan tatapanya yang datar itu. Tapi sudahlah, biarkan itu menjadi rahasianya. Aku ingat. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di hari ini, ulang tahunya yang ke dua puluh empat. Aku menghampiri Lacus sambil merogoh saku celanaku. Aku menemukanya.

"Apakah pemandanganya indah, Lacus?", tanyaku sambil duduk melipat satu kaki dihadapan kursi roda yang saat ini dia gunakan. Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab. Aku tersenyum bodoh. Pastinya pemandangan ini sangat indah. "Oh ya. Aku punya hadiah loh, untukmu. Coba tebak, apa hadiahnya", kataku bercanda. Aku berpikiran pasti Lacus juga penasaran apa yang akan kuberikan padanya. Tahun kemarin aku memberi hadiah baju untuknya. Cagalli, dan Athrun juga mengirimkan hadiah berupa sepasang jam tangan untukku dan untuk Lacus. Walaupun kami berdua jarang menggunakanya. Aku senang dan berterima kasih mereka bisa mengingat ulang tahun Lacus.

"Lihat", aku membuka sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna merah. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin yang terbuah dari platina murni dengan bertahta berlian putih di atasnya. Tapi dia tidak melihat cincin itu maupun mendengar perkataanku. "Selamat ulang tahun ke dua puluh empat, Lacus. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak berharap kau bisa kembali seperti dahulu lagi...cukup berada di sisiku saja itu sebuah keajaiban yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan untukku. Ini hadiah untukmu. Aku pakaikan 'ya?". Kupasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis di tangan kirinya. Untung saja cincin yang kupesankan dari sebuah toko perhiasan di desa tersebut muat di jarinya yang sedikit kurus dibandngkan jemari-jemarinya yang lentik dan berisi bertahun tahun yang lalu.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya dia saat ini bisa menerima hadiahku. Seandainya saja dia bisa berbicara... Ah tapi sudahlah. Aku yakin dia senang dengan cincin sederhana ini. Aku mengambil kedua bilah tangan Lacus yang saat ini ditangan kirinya sudah tersemat cincin pemberianku dan menciuminya. Tangan ini yang dahulu pernah membelai wajahku... tangan yang pernah menerima semua dosa-dosaku... tangan yang pernah memberikan kehangatan untukku... tangan yang pernah menghapus air mataku...

Saat aku menciumi tanganya, ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Air. Apakah rintik hujan? Aku lihat cuaca masih cerah seperti tadi. Tidak ada sekelebatpun awan mendung yang ada dilangit yang sebegitu cerah. Lagi, air itu turun lagi. Sampai aku sadar. Air apakah itu. Air mata yang menetes satu per satu dari orbs biru pucat milik Lacus lah yang telah menjatuhkan air matanya kepadaku.

"L...Lacus... Lacus!", kupeluk dirinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Aku senang. Aku percaya dia juga sangat bahagia seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku harap kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selama-lamanya... berada di sisi Lacus selamanya...


End file.
